A story about a man
by Ophicius
Summary: Un moldu qui n'attend plus rien de la vie découvre le monde des sorciers.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas morte (pas encore). Ca m'a pris d'un coup, j'avais envie d'écrire une belle histoire avec l'univers d'Harry Potter. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour m'améliorer dans mon écriture, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez._

_Résumé : Un moldu qui n'attend plus rien de la vie découvre le monde des sorciers. Je sais, c'est court, mais je veux rien vous spoiler…_

_Rated : T (comme d'habitude)_

A story about a man_ par Ophicius _

_..._

_..._

_..._

C'était une vieille maison abandonnée, délabrée, grise, poussiéreuse. C'est en errant par hasard que je l'ai découverte. Elle se trouvait dans un quartier banal, peu loin du centre-ville d'où je venais. Les gosses du voisinage disaient qu'elle était hantée. Je ne croyais pas aux fantômes, et d'ailleurs, je croyais à plus rien depuis des années. J'ai donc décidé de m'y installer.

« Installer » est un grand mot pour un SDF comme moi. « Occuper » serait plus juste. L'été finissait et je ne voulais pas dormir dans la rue quand il commencerait à faire froid. Vous me direz que les services sociaux peuvent s'occuper des exclus, peuvent s'occuper de moi, de me loger, de me nourrir. Le problème, c'était que je ne supportais plus personne. Je ne voulais ni parler, ni voir les autres, ni recevoir de l'aide qui ressemblait plus à de la pitié qu'à de la compassion. J'étais seul depuis longtemps. Je voulais le rester.

Les autorités locales n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir détruire la maison. Ni de la réaménager pour la vendre. En pleine nuit donc, j'ai sauté par-dessus la barrière qui délimitait le jardin et me suis introduit dans la maison –la porte n'était même pas fermée. J'ai posé mon sac à dos et ai allumé ma lampe de poche.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme un de ces films d'horreur où l'on découvre des photos de familles effrayantes, des armes ensanglantées ou des lettres mystérieuses dans chaque pièce. Le carrelage était couvert de poussière et il n'y avait plus que quelques tables, deux chaises et un sofa comme mobilier. J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la maison. Elle était grande mais sinistre. Je comprenais pourquoi personne n'y allait. Chaque couloir était un tunnel sombre d'où pouvait sortir les pires monstres possibles. Le faible rayon de lumière qui sortait de ma lampe m'apprit qu'aucun monstre vivait ici –si ce n'était moi-même.

J'ai décidé de dormir dans le salon. D'abord, parce que les chambres avaient des fenêtres aux carreaux cassés qui laissaient entrer le vent et le froid, en plus parce qu'il y avait un canapé (peu confortable mais c'était mieux que le carrelage) et une énorme cheminée. J'y faisais jouer des braises quand je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

J'ai passé deux semaines dans cette maison sans gros problèmes. Les enfants du quartier y allait parfois de jour, assoiffés d'aventure, trop effrayés d'y aller de nuit, mais je n'y étais pas : je faisais la manche au centre-ville, et je gardais mes affaires, c'est-à-dire mon sac, avec moi. D'autres fois, des ados venaient vers minuit, pour se retrouver et se raconter des histoires d'horreur, et dans ce cas je me cachais dans la salle de bain et attendait qu'ils s'en aillent. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux mais je n'avais pas envie qu'ils contactent la police. On pardonne facilement les excursions ponctuelles de jeunes dans des endroits interdits. On pardonne moins les SDF de 45 ans qui y habitent.

Je restais néanmoins alerte en ce qui concernait les autres exclus qui vivaient au centre-ville. Je n'avais pas envie qu'ils découvrent l'endroit et qu'ils s'incrustent. Je gardais sur moi un gros couteau tranchant –que je n'avais utilisé jusqu'ici que pour me défendre d'autres gars qui me cherchaient, quand je vivais dans le métro- et un pistolet. Ce dernier était chargé et en très bon état, mais servait plus de menace que d'autre chose. Je ne savais pas m'en servir. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le mien. C'était celui d'Ally.

Ce soir-là, j'étais dans le salon, seul, mâchonnant un sandwich que j'avais acheté avec les derniers sous qui me restait, assis par terre, devant l'immense cheminée. Je ne pensais à rien de précis, écoutant les derniers passants rentrer chez eux, les enfants rirent de leur soirée et les parents discutant allégrement. Puis ce fut le silence total.

Je terminais mon sandwich et me couchait de coté sur le canapé, laissant ma veste et mon sac dans un coin –nous étions fin août, il faisait encore chaud. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Je fus brusquement réveillé par un bruit semblable à une explosion. Je tombais du canapé et me retrouvais devant des flammes vertes mes yeux cillèrent et je reculais à quatre pattes derrière le canapé deux formes sombres étaient apparues dans la cheminée.

Doutant tout d'un coup de mon assurance envers l'inexistence des monstres, je reculais encore jusqu'à la cuisine et me plaquais contre un mur à l'intérieur, laissant la porte légèrement ouverte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mon souffle était rapide et je suais j'avais peur.

Les deux formes s'extirpèrent du foyer et je faillis pousser un cri de surprise quand l'une d'entre elle se mit à parler :

« Par Merlin, j'espère que les moldus n'ont rien entendus. »

« Tais-toi donc ! J'écoute. »

Silence. Aboiement d'un chien quelque part, mais sinon rien.

« Ca va » dit la deuxième forme. « Tout semble normal. _Lumos _! »

Une faible lumière bleue éclaira le salon. Je pus alors voir ce qu'il y avait proche de moi.

Deux femmes étaient dans le salon. Elles étaient noires –de poussière - mais aussi habillées tout en noir. Elles avaient de grandes capes et des chapeaux pointus sombres. L'une devait avoir mon âge, l'autre semblait être une adolescente. Elles tenaient toutes les deux des sortes de très fines lampes de poches qui projetaient de la lumière. Je ne voyais rien d'autre.

« Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici » dit la femme la plus âgée. « Nous devons rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avant que le jour se lève. »

Elles avancèrent dans le salon. Je retins mon souffle et ne fis aucun geste. Je n'avais aucune d'idée de qui elles étaient, comment elles étaient arrivées là –le conduit de la cheminée était bouché, il était impossible qu'elles soient arrivées depuis le toit- ni de quoi elles parlaient. Je commençais même à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de rêver quand j'entendis un bruit vers la porte d'entrée.

« Allez, Steve, un peu de courage. On va le trouver ce fantôme ! »

« Je n'aime pas ça » dit ce qu'il semblait être Steve.

« On entre ? » Demanda une voix de fille.

Mon dieu. Les enfants du voisin ! Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer. Je traversais la cuisine accroupis pour bloquer la porte mais c'était trop tard. L'un d'entre eux ouvrit et éclaira tout le corridor. Celui de derrière le poussa et tous les trois furent projetés en avant. Ils tombèrent à genoux relevèrent la tête, nez à nez avec les deux femmes en capes noires.

Il y eu un moment de silence. Puis l'un des enfants cria « Des monstres ! » et tous se mirent à hurler. Je me levais lentement, prêt à faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand la femme de mon âge leva sa lampe et cria « _Oubliettes !_ »

Un éclair frappa le salon et ce fut de nouveau le silence. Figé, j'observais la scène qui se déroulait en face, à quelques mètres de moi.

Les deux femmes s'accroupirent. Les enfants ne hurlaient plus. Comme frappés par la foudre, ils ne bougeaient plus, plus du tout. L'adolescente se releva et murmura quelque chose à son amie.

« Non, ils iront bien » répondit l'autre. « Les moldus réagissent comme nous aux sorts. »

« Mais ce sont des enfants, » répliqua l'ado.

« Je te dis qu'ils vont bien. Allez, on y va, avant qu'ils réagissent. »

Et elles sortirent de la maison, s'évanouirent dans la nuit.

Je me décidais enfin à bouger. Je m'approchais très lentement des enfants, mais ils ne semblaient pas me voir arriver. Je levais la main et la posa sur le front de la fille.

« Ca va, petite ? » Je lui demandais.

Pas de réponse.

Je pris sa lampe qui était tombée par terre et la braqua sur son visage. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux. Elle regardait au loin un horizon inconnu et invisible. Je baissai la lampe et tirait la manche des deux autres garçons, mais aucun ne répondirent.

Je me levais et entourait les enfants de mes bras je les sorti de la maison. Une fois dehors, je jetais des coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Je savais où ils habitaient. Je les guidai jusqu'à leur porche d'entrée, quelques maisons plus loin. Ne sachant que faire une fois là-bas, je sonnais une fois et retournais dans les ténèbres. Je vis une lumière s'allumer, les parents ouvrir et pousser des cris de surprise. Ils n'étaient pas au courant de l'escapade de leurs enfants et comprenaient encore moins leur absence de réaction.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'avais strictement rien compris de ce qu'il c'était passé. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'être réveillé.

Je suis retourné à la vieille maison. Je me suis approché de la cheminée, à la quête d'indices, de quelque chose. A part des traces de pas, il n'y avait rien. Je me suis assis par terre et j'ai fixé devant moi, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau. Peu à peu je me suis calmé et la fatigue m'a rattrapé j'ai fini par m'endormir quand le soleil s'est levé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci, Sukhii, Yaoi No Yume, vous êtes les meilleures !_

Chapitre deux : le lézard

...

...

...

Une pièce s'envola et atterrit devant moi. Je fis un signe de tête à celui qui me l'avait envoyé et replongeait dans mes pensées.

« Moldus », « Oubliettes », « Lumos », ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Ou autant de sens que deux femmes sortant d'une cheminée ou qu'un éclair qui vient de nulle part pour frapper des enfants innocents.

Aujourd'hui, je me suis aperçu de choses que je ne voyais pas avant. Une envolée d'hiboux en plein jour, par exemple. Ou le passage rapide et qui se voulait discret de plusieurs hommes aux chapeaux pointus –exactement comme ceux des deux femmes d'hier. Mais je ne me suis pas levé, je ne les ai pas suivi. Je n'ai pas voulu. Mes jambes me faisaient atrocement mal, et ma tête était en feu. Plus que jamais j'ai voulu disparaitre une bonne fois pour toute.

Quand les premiers nuages orangés se sont pointés derrière les buildings, je suis reparti vers mon quartier. Après dix minutes de marche, je suis arrivé dans la rue où j'habitais. Et là, je les ai vus. A quelques mètres, jouant dans leur jardin. La petite fille tirait sans grande conviction dans un ballon de football, et aucun de ses frères ne firent de geste pour l'arrêter. Leurs yeux étaient vides. Ils étaient indifférents. Pas comme moi, qui le suis par habitude, mais comme si on leur avait enlevé quelque chose d'important.

Cela faisait des années que je ne prêtais plus attention à rien, que tous mes actes et mes gestes et ceux des autres me semblaient fades et incolores. Pourtant, voir ces gamins ainsi m'a troublé.

« Exc…Excusez-moi, monsieur ? »

J'ai fait volte-face et suis tombé sur leur père, un petit homme barbu qui semblait effrayé. Peut-être était-ce à cause de mes longs cheveux et de mes cicatrices sur le visage, qui me faisaient ressembler à un fauve, ou à cause de mes yeux noirs et fatigués, comme brulés à vif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » J'ai demandé d'une voix rauque.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger… Mais hier soir, mes enfants ont…sont sortis de la maison, » balbutia l'homme, apparemment pressé de terminer cette conversation. « Sans notre permission, et quand ils sont revenus, ils avaient l'air…enfin, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il c'est passé. Et on se demandait…puisque vous êtes…je veux dire…si vous aviez vu quelque chose…n'importe quoi… »

« Je n'ai rien vu du tout » j'ai répondu.

Ses épaules se sont affaissées.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que…je…nous ne savons plus quoi faire… » Son regard empli de tristesse s'est porté sur ses enfants. « On les a amené voir un docteur. Ils n'ont rien physiquement mais…vous pouvez le voir comme moi. On dirait…qu'ils ne savent plus ce qu'ils font… qui ils sont…»

Je devais être vraiment épuisé, malade ou je ne sais quoi, et j'avais vraiment envie de m'en aller, mais il me faisait de la peine. Ironie du sort quand on est le plus à plaindre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois. J'étais concerné, même si je le refusais. J'étais détaché de tout, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas hier.

« Ok, écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé » dis-je en l'interrompant. « Mais je crois comme vous qu'ils ont vécu quelque chose, même si on ne peut pas savoir quoi. Quelque chose de si important que ça les a beaucoup perturbés. Mais je crois aussi qu'ils l'ont oublié. »

Ce dernier mot est arrivé de nulle part, et j'ai été moi-même surpris de l'utiliser.

« Oublié ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda le père, méfiant et curieux à la fois.

« Les enfants ont beaucoup d'imagination, surtout à leur âges…Dans le noir, seuls, ils ont peut-être vus quelque chose qui les a effrayé, tellement effrayé qu'ils ont décidés de l'oublier...sans le savoir. Du coup, ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé est enfermé dans leur subconscient, ils ont l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, et leur comportement étrange s'explique ainsi. Vous n'avez jamais entendu cette histoire où un gamin qui avait été violé avait tout oublié et croyait s'être fait enlevé par les extraterrestres ? Ca s'appelle l'amnésie psychogène. C'est la même idée. »

Je n'avais jamais fait un aussi long discours depuis un siècle environ. J'étais aussi impressionné que l'homme en face de moi, carrément choqué.

« Comment…savez-vous tout ça ? Je…vous êtes psychiatre ? » Demanda t-il.

« Je l'étais » j'ai répondu, ce qui était un énorme mensonge.

Je n'avais jamais touché à un seul papier qui concernait la psychiatrie. Ally, elle, était psychiatre. Diplômé de la meilleure université du pays et récompensée deux fois pour ses recherches sur l'esprit humain. Je me souviens l'avoir écouté distraitement pendant des heures quand nous habitions ensemble. Elle avait même fait une étude de huit cent pages sur une patiente qu'elle connaissait depuis la naissance. Elle-même.

J'ai tourné les talons et suis reparti vers mon « chez-moi ». J'en avais trop dit, mais sur quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. Il n'a pas essayé de me rattraper.

Après être rentré, je me suis écroulé dans le canapé. Mes pensées me donnaient le tournis. J'avais envie de vomir. J'ai fais des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je voyais des femmes encapuchonnées, des flammes vertes et des enfants aux yeux vides.

Les prochains jours, j'évitai les voisins, leurs enfants et tout le monde en général. Je ne suis même pas sorti me chercher à manger. Je suis resté à la maison, buvant un reste de bière, essayant de me convaincre que tout ce que j'avais pu voir n'étais qu'une illusion. Facile à admettre, étant donné que j'avais une fièvre de cheval. « Tu n'avais pas cette fièvre il y a deux jours » me souffla ma conscience, mais je l'ignorais.

Ce fut le quatrième soir suivant qu'il se déroula quelque chose de nouveau. Comme d'habitude, j'étais à la maison, assis dos au canapé, somnolant à moitié. J'allais mieux, ma fièvre avait baissé, dieu seul sait pourquoi. Il devait être minuit, ou quelque chose approchant, et la pleine lune laissait passer ses rayons à travers les rideaux déchirés, éclairant le salon.

D'abord j'ai entendu du bruit. Un éclat de dispute, plus exactement. Puis la porte d'entrée a grincée. Des pas dans le corridor.

« Christina, aide-moi à porter celui-là » dis une voix de femme.

J'ai immédiatement reconnu la voix de la femme qui avait mon âge, qui était apparue dans la cheminée il y a quelques jours. Je me suis levé d'un bond. Deux formes sombres allaient bientôt arriver vers moi.

Je me suis déplacé jusqu'aux escaliers, et j'ai grimpé jusqu'à l'avant-dernière marche. D'ici, je pouvais tout voir, sans qu'on ne puisse me remarquer.

C'étaient bien les deux femmes que j'avais vu. Elles avaient encore leurs capes noires mais plus leurs chapeaux. Pour la première fois, je pus bien les détailler. L'adolescente était blonde, environ seize ans, et portait deux grosses cages, d'où fourmillaient des gros lézards de toutes les couleurs. Ils poussaient des petits cris qui ressemblaient à des gémissements. L'autre femme avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait aussi deux autres cages.

« Dépêchons-nous, » dis la plus âgée. « Tu as la poudre de cheminette ? »

« Oui, tout de suite » bredouilla la blonde.

Elle déposa ses cages et trifouilla sa poche. Je commençais à me demander s'il fallait que j'intervienne quand un cri plus fort que les autres déchira la nuit. Un des lézards avait réussi à s'échapper et fonçait vers l'escalier.

« Rattrape-le ! » Hurla la brune, sans bouger d'un pouce.

Christina, paniquée, plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche et en sorti une fine baguette. Pendant ce temps, le lézard avait escaladé les marches et était arrivé pile devant mes genoux. Je n'ai hésité qu'une seconde et lui ai tendu mes deux mains, paumes ouvertes. Le lézard s'y jeta et je l'enfermais entre mes doigts.

« _Acio _dragon » s'exclama Christina.

Ca n'avait aucun sens, mais j'ai senti une force invisible qui me faisait entrouvrir les doigts. J'ai résisté, et la force a disparu.

« Il a du aller à l'étage, » balbutia Christina, surprise.

« Monte le chercher » ordonna l'autre femme.

Christina se mis à courir vers moi. J'ai fais demi-tour et j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre la plus proche. Je l'ai refermée et me suis caché derrière des vieux cartons remplis de poussière.

Christina a ouvert la porte et s'est écrié « _Lumos !_ » Une lumière bleue a éclairé la pièce.

J'ai senti le petit lézard s'agiter dans mes mains, et j'ai aussi senti autre chose. Une déformation sur son corps. Il avait deux grosses cicatrices sur le dos. Des cicatrices à peine refermées. Malgré ma surprise et mon incompréhension, j'ai su qu'il avait énormément souffert. Brusquement en colère, je me suis levé et fais face à la lumière bleue. Christina, stupéfaite de me voir apparaitre comme ça, ne bougea pas. J'en ai profité pour lever les bras et montrer le lézard.

« Il a été torturé » j'ai dit. « C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? »

Christina ne me répondit pas.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » J'ai répété, plus fort.

« Je… » Bredouilla la fille.

« Christina ! Les gens du Ministère ! » S'exclama alors la femme en bas. « Reviens tout de suite ! »

Christina hésita une seconde, leva sa baguette, puis la rabaissa et couru en bas. Je l'ai pourchassé. Je suis arrivé à temps pour la voir se jeter dans la cheminée, où l'attendais l'autre femme. Cette dernière me vit et son visage afficha un rictus. Elle me jeta un regard haineux, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle leva une main, avant de crier « Chemin de Traverse ! » Et elles s'évanouirent dans des flammes vertes.

Je ne pus pas assimiler ce que je venais de voir et déjà d'autres personnes se firent entendre. Je suis remonté dans l'escalier et vu une dizaine d'hommes en capes et en chapeaux pointus débarquer dans le salon. Le premier d'entre eux, un vieux barbu qui tenait aussi une baguette dans sa main, se précipita vers la cheminée, et constatant qu'elle était vide, s'écria :

« Elles nous ont échappé ! »

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'écria un autre, jetant son chapeau à terre. « C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! »

« Du calme, nous pouvons toujours réutiliser la cheminée et aller à la dernière destination demandée » proposa un jeune adulte, si proche de l'escalier que je remontais encore quelques marches pour me dissimuler dans les ténèbres.

« Impossible, » répliqua un gros homme à sa gauche. « Elles ont lancé un sort de dispersion avant de partir. Ne voyez-vous pas les étincelles au sol ? »

Tous regardèrent par terre. Effectivement, des zébrures orange parcouraient le carrelage.

« Vite, retournons au ministère. » Ordonna le barbu. « Si nous y arrivons assez tôt, nous pourrons lancer les harpies.»

« Comme la dernière fois ? Ce sera inutile, » soupira le gros homme. « Elles sont déjà loin. La seule solution, c'est d'obliger le département des enquêtes criminelles à condamner les cheminées abandonnées comme celles-ci. Nous savons tous que c'est le moyen de transport préféré des voleurs de ce genre. »

Tout le groupe se tut pendant que le vieil homme réfléchissait. Finalement, il se tourna vers la sortie et dit avec colère :

« Très bien. Formidable. On rentre. Immédiatement. »

Les autres le suivirent, déconfits. C'est là que j'ai immergé. Apparemment, ces hommes étaient à la poursuite des deux femmes de tout à l'heure. Parce que les cages qu'elles portaient contenaient des animaux volés. J'en avais un exemplaire entre mes mains.

Il fallait les suivre. Je voulais comprendre qui ils étaient. Comment ils faisaient pour faire de la lumière avec des bouts de bois. Comment deux femmes pouvaient s'enfuir avec des flammes vertes. Le ministère pour lequel ils travaillaient n'était surement pas celui que je connaissais.

Je suis descendu à pas de loups et les ai suivis à une distance respectable. Il faisait toujours nuit. Je ne pouvais pas les voir mais j'entendais leur conversation. Certains se plaignaient de ce nouvel échec d'autres, plus optimistes, juraient d'envoyer des lettres pour faire condamner cette cheminée. Les deux personnes en arrière, celles que j'entendais le mieux, se trouvaient être le gros homme et un autre plus jeune.

« Alors Robert » dit celui de gauche, « quand allons-nous nous revoir? Il faut absolument que je vous présente ma femme. »

« Après cette nuit, vous voulez dire ? » Demanda l'autre type. « Je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine que nous nous retrouverons à King Cross le 1er septembre. »

« Vous aussi, vous emmenez vos enfants à Londres ? »

« Mon fils va entrer à Poudlard pour la première fois. Il est tout excité, mais il a peur de se perdre dans la gare. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma fille aussi était stressée la première année » rassura l'autre. « Tout ce passera bien. »

Après une filature de cinq minutes dans les rues sombres du quartier, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un parc. Trois hommes s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité, et les autres attendirent en silence.

Je me suis arrêté avec eux et réfléchissais à toute vitesse, le lézard se tortillant entre mes doigts. J'étais au bord de quelque chose. De quelque chose d'énorme. Je le pressentais. C'est par hasard que je suis tombé sur eux, mais je ne voulais pas les voir disparaitre. C'était la chose la plus étrange et la plus intéressante qu'il m'était arrivé de toute ma vie. Je voulais en savoir plus. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus m'approcher et leur demander « excusez-moi, mais bordel, de quel monde êtes-vous ? » Je n'avais pas confiance en eux. Ils pouvaient être dangereux, même si ils ressemblaient à des types normaux.

A moins que je ne leur donne le lézard. Et le nom d'une des filles, Christina. Et une description physique. En échange d'autres informations. La réponse à toutes mes questions. Ce que j'allais en faire, de ces informations, je ne savais pas, mais de toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre de prévu ce week-end.

J'allais sortir de la ruelle où j'étais caché pour leur parler quand les hommes revinrent, armés de balais. Chacun en pris un et ils les enfourchèrent. La scène était complètement irréaliste. Que pouvaient faire tous ces hommes adultes, matures et en bonne santé mentales, sur des vieux balais usés jusqu'au poil ? Tout d'un coup, ils tapèrent tous du pied et ils _s'envolèrent_.

Complètement ahuri, je les vis s'élever dans les airs, de plus en plus haut. Je me suis précipité vers eux, mais c'était inutile. Ils se sont échappés sur des _putains de balais volants_.

Je suis resté comme un con sous ce lampadaire qui éclairait cette place minuscule, les regardant s'en aller comme une nuée de corbeaux, avant de m'évanouir.


End file.
